Dreaming of a Nightmare
by laurel alex
Summary: Maxs dreams are just like reality.If she gets hurt in them she gets hurt in real life.When Max moves to Alaska she meets a boy, Fang, at a snowboarding resort.What will happen when they get closer? Will Maxs dreaming keep them apart? Summary sux. R&R Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my new fanfic "Dreaming of a Nightmare"! I hope that you like it so please R&R! If you have any questions just tell me pleaseeeee and I'll try and answer them as best as I can! Also, if you like this story, please check out some of my other stories on my profile! Thank you so much for reading! K, I'm gonna shut up now**

**R&R pleaseeee  
**

_Prologue_

_My head hits the pillow and my eyes flutter shut. Slowly, my mind is welcomed into the darkness of dreaming._

_And then the nightmares begin._

_And so does reality.

* * *

_

-Max

"Why the hell did we have to move to freaking _Alaska?" _I say in a grouchy voice as my mom wrestles with her Map. "You know I hate the cold."

"Honey, you know that I tried. I can't help it that my boss sent me here." She stares blankly at the road as if, just by staring, it may lead straight to our new home in Anchorage, Alaska.

"Max," Angel – my six-year old demonic sister – whines from the back seat, "Not all of Alaska is ice, ya know. It sounds really pretty."

I roll my eyes. "Did you know that we're going to be living in the city? Cramped up with thousands of other people?" I looked at her startled face and continued. "No breathing space . . . no more blue skies. Everything in the city is bleak and–"

My mom hands Angel a picture of Anchorage.

"Oooh! It's so pretty!" Angel squeals and jumps around in her seat in the back. "I can't wait!"

"_I can't wait_ . . ." I mutter sarcastically and lean my head against the side of my window of our tinted SUV. My eyes dip and I resist a yawn.

I can feel my mom rubbing my shoulder as she keeps her eyes strained on the road. "Why don't you just take a rest, Max? We'll be there before you know it."

_Just a quick nap . . . that can't hurt me. It can't hurt me . . ._

Yeah, nothing bad can happen from just a nap, right?

Not.

_Ice covers me from head to toe and all I'm wearing is a cammie and a pair of shorts – I'm freezing._

"_Help . . ." I call out weakly, but no one is in sight. "Help me . . ." I can't get up. _

_With difficulty, I manage to bring my hand up to my sight to see it's turning a white-blue. Panic seeps in deep within me._

I was just supposed to take a nap! _I scold myself. _Someone wake me up! Before it's too late! Please!

_My lips start chapping together, and my teeth stop chattering. My brain feels numb as my mind slowly goes blank . . ._

"CRAP!"

The car lunges forward and then screeches to a halt. I'm awakened from my sleep. _Thank God . . ._

I stare into the street in front of me as a boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin, dressed in a sky-blue snow jacket, thick black pants and boots with a back-pack slung over his shoulder, crosses the road.

Mom shakes her head. "Jeez, I almost hit him." She grips the steering wheel of our car hard. Her hand reaches out to grasp mine but she quickly pulls away. "Sheesh, Max, your hands are _freezing." _

I shrug and look out the window at my new home. "I told you Alaska was cold . . ."

* * *

-Fang

"Dude, I heard there's a new chic coming into town," Iggy tells me as we walk home back to our apartments in Anchorage from school. The apartment next to me had finally been sold and my mom had to me that a new family with two daughters were moving in. Iggy was pumped up for the girls.

"Ig, it's one girl our age and the other one is six-years old." I stare at him indefinitely.

He hesitates. "I get the older girl for uhm . . . two months? Then you can have her. Then we can switch back."

I smack him and he cracks up laughing. "Man, I'm just kidding. You know I am."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you are."

He keeps laughing as he crosses a busy street over to his apartment, cars honking at him. One car with a blonde girl in the front passenger's seat had to swerve to the side to avoid hitting him.

I sigh and turn around, walking the other way to my apartment which was a sky-scraper, it's windows mirrored so you can only see out of them – not looking in. I pulled open the large glassy door just as I saw the car with the girl that almost hit Iggy pull into the parking garage.

* * *

-Max

The apartment windows were all mirrored and the Jewel Lake which was reflecting the purple-ish blue mountains in the background.

"Isn't this gorgeous?" Mom tugs me along, smiling. She looks back at the goose-bumps on my arms. "I told you, you should have worn warmer clothes."

I hug my bare arms, cursing myself for only wearing a pair of black Uggs, black skinnies and a fitted Shinedown T-shirt. "Mom. We're from Arizona. All the clothes you've ever bought me were shorts and short sleeve shirts. I was lucky I found these boots on the way here at the strip mall."

She waves her hands at me. "We'll go out and buy some clothes as soon as you and Angel help me bring in all of the boxes. You and Angel can go out and explore around the city, get some things you girls might want. I'll give you some money."

The inside of our apartment was . . . amazing. It had a lot of space and had two big windows over looking the Jewel Lake in the living room. There were three bedrooms (thank god I don't have to share a room with Angel!). I chose another room facing the lake. It had a small love seat under the window and a big Queen-sized bed frame with a mattress on it. Dark cherry wood furniture were pushed off to the sides of the pale tan walls. A vanity with a large mirror was next to my bed and a book shelf was off to the side. To the left of my bed was a sliding mirrored door (jeez, a lot of mirrors, huh?). I walked over and slid it open, reveling a large closet with a shoe case and hangers. I smiled.

* * *

-Fang

"Mom, Iggy and I are meeting up at the Hilltop Area with the other guys. We're going snow boarding." I grabbed my goggles, which I always seemed to forget to bring, and fastened them around my neck. My black snow pants made a swishing sound as I walked down the apartment and to the elevator.

Iggy met me up outside and we caught a bus up to Hilltop Area.

He nudged me as we sat on the bus. "So, did your neighbors move in yet?"

I shrug. "I think so. I didn't really check."

Iggy sighs. "Well, the first thing we're doing when we get back is going to your house. _Then_, we're gonna meet the new girl." He smiles deviously.

The bus stops and we load off of the bus. At the small lodge in the middle of the snow sight where you could either go skiing, tubing, sledding, or (my favorite) snowboarding, Iggy and I met up with our friends to get ready.

"Fang! Iggy! Over here, dudes," Jack, one of our friends called over to us. He had icy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin because of his family genes. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and he was wearing a brown snow jacket with matching pants, black boots, gloves, a hat and goggles. His new snow board was at his side.

Around him stood two of our other friends: Nate, who had green eyes and a normal colored skin tone for the weather, scraggly brown hair and was dressed the same way as Jack only his equipment was mostly dark green and white. Next to him, sitting down was our friend Derek. His stingy dreadlocks were pulled back into a pony tail holder and a red under-armor hat was pulled over his head. His dark skin stood out against his bright white smile and brown eyes. Just like the other guys, he was ready for boarding with his board tightly pressed against his side as he laced up his snow boots.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them as I sat down next to Derek and checked my boots just to make sure they weren't coming untied. The lodge that we were in was much like a cabin, with wood walls and ceilings and a big roaring fire place with stacks of wood next to it. Nice wooden tables were placed inside for people to hang out and sit down at while they ate and drank the food from the small food stand or if they just wanted to get ready for going outside. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

-Max

"I want this jacket," Angel told me as she held out a pink and white snow jacket with pockets at the side. I looked down in my hand at the small wad of cash my mom had given us. Only a hundred dollars and the jacket Angel was holding was ninety dollars. The prices on the other jackets weren't much better.

I sighed. Guess I'd be getting a jacket another day. "Sure. Try it on, though."

Her blonde ringlets bounced as she tried jamming the sleeves through her arms. Her blue eyes twinkled at me. "Can you zip it up for me?"

I nod. I kneel down and zip up the jacket to her chin. She gives me a toothy smile, exposing some of the gaps where her new adult teeth were growing in. To me, she was adorable. To anyone else, she was an angel – ironic, huh?

I knew better . . .

"So, do you like this one?" I ask her.

She nods quickly. I sigh.

"Okay, let's go buy it." She squeals in delight as I take her over to the cashier.

The cashier takes the money. "Would you like a coupon for your next trip up to Hilltop Area? The Shop is sponsoring them now."

"Hilltop Area?" I ask a little breathless. It sounded cool. "What's that?"

The cashier stops and then she smiles at me. "It's awesome. I go up there all the time with my boyfriend. You can go snowboarding, sledding, skiing, tubing . . . pretty much any thing that has to do with snow you can do up there."

"And . . . how would I get there?" I ask curiously.

She points outside at a bus stop. "Just hop on a bus and then the driver will say when you're at Hilltop Area. It's about a ten-minute ride from here."

I turn to Angel. "Wanna check it out?"

She bites her lip for a second, uncertain. She pouts. "I don't wanna."

"Aw, please Ang? I just got you your jacket. Please can we just go look at it? It won't take that long," I say, trying to persuade her.

She sighs. "Okay, Maxie."

I smile. "That's my girl."

As we head out the door, the cashier calls us. "Wait! Do you want your coupon?"

"Sure, thanks." I say as I take it. If I like the place, maybe I'll use it another time.

Angel and I get on the bus.

"This place is so cool!" I say, feeling much like Angel on the ride to our new apartment. The Hilltop was amazing. It had a cabin lodge in the middle of everything, a ski lift, a rental area, a snowtube hill, a place for sledding (which Angel liked because she'd never gone sledding before) and on top of that, the whole entire place was for skiing and snowboarding! I could see small forms of people gliding down the hills and making flips effortlessly on their snowboards. "Whoa . . ."

I started walking out into the middle of the area in a daze.

"Miss! You have to watch out!" Someone yelled.

I turned around to look at an employee who was coming out of the lodge and running towards me, his boots sinking into the snow. "What?" I said.

"_Look out!_" Someone else yelled. I turned back around just in time to see a guy dressed in all black snowboarding right down the hill I was standing in front of. He'd pulled his goggles off and he was yelling at me. "Get out of the way!"

I tried moving but my feet were stuck in the snow. _Stupid Uggs!_

The guy that was on his snowboard saw that I couldn't move so he tried stopping his snowboard before he would hit me. He leaned back, his whole back slamming against the snow. The hill was steep so he was still coming pretty fast.

Before I knew it, he was crashing into me.

* * *

-Fang

My snowboard dipped into the snow as I tried to loose speed, but this was the fastest hill on the resort, so the chances of me slowing down were slim.

The girl at the end of the hill had wavy dirty blonde hair and bangs that fell into her eyes. She looked sorta like a Roxy model from one of the magazines my sister Nudge read all the time. I could vaguely make out freckles and light hazel brown eyes. Her slim body tried fighting against the snow but her boots wouldn't allow her to make much progress.

Wait a second.

This was the girl that had almost run Iggy over. What was she doing here? And why wasn't she wearing the correct equipment?

My snowboard hit a rock and I started tumbling. Then, I hit the girl at the bottom of the hill.

She gasped and a blur of her blonde-ish brown hair went falling down in the rest of the snow with her. She sat up and rubbed her head with her not-gloved hands. "Ouch."

"What are you doing?" I scolded her, taking off my hat and goggles so I could get a better look at her. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry," She said hastily. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know that you weren't supposed to be at the bottom of a snowboarding hill?" I shot back, almost furious.

She clenched her hands. "I said I was sorry."

I sigh and run my hands through my silky black hair. It was falling in my eyes again. Her light brown hazel eyes stared into my dark brown ones harshly. "Look, just forget it." I shake my head and get up. I reach my hand out to help her up. She just stares at it. "It's a hand, not a snake. I won't bite, I promise." I give a small smile.

Finally, she grabs onto my hand and I hull her up from the snow.

"I'm Max," she say's simply. "I'm new. I just moved here from Arizona." She looked shocked for a minute that she was telling me this then she shook her head. She pointed over at a small girl in a pink snow jacket who looked terrified. "That's my little sister, Angel."

"Max!" The little girl called out. She stood next to the employee who was yelling at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ang," Max shouts back.

"My names . . . Nick. But I hate that name, so everyone calls me Fang." I nod at her as we walk. With out saying so, we end up inside the lodge, her sister trailing behind us.

Max gives me a gorgeous smile. "Nice to meet you."

**So how did you like it? I think I did okay with it! I'll try and update as soon as possible, which will probably be this Saturday or Sunday. I'm trying to update my stories more frequently now! So please R&R and thank you so much for reading again. I have to go do some homework now so I'll talk to ya'll later! Byeee**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Thank youuuuu!  
Love, **

**Laurel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of a Nightmare 3

-Fang

"Fang, what the hell happened back there?" Iggy's voice yells through out the whole skiing lodge. "You ditched me out there! I was right behind you and–"

Iggy cuts himself off as he witnesses Max and I sitting down together at one of the benches in the lobby, waiting for our hot chocolate to cool off that I'd just bought for the both of us and her adorable little sister at the food stand. Iggy makes a small crooked smile and raises one eyebrow, slyly. He steps towards Max and holds out his hand and pulls down his goggles, revealing his bright blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Iggy. What's your name, Baby?"

_The self-center piece of –_

Max lets out a sharp breath as her eyebrows shoot up behind her bangs. "Well, it sure ain't Baby, asshole." She gives a sarcastic but perky smile.

Angel starts giggling next to her. "Maxie said a no-no word."

The look on Iggy's face was priceless. Never in his life had he ever been shot-down by a girl. It must have been a very big moment for him, I realize. Iggy stands there for a second and then turns on his two heels. "I'm getting hot chocolate," he says in a glum voice over his shoulder.

After Angel drains her cup of hot chocolate, Max hands Angel the rest of hers. "Here, take the rest of mine. Drink up, it'll make you warmer."

I watch as Max monitors her little sister, making sure she doesn't make a mess on her new jacket she told me she'd just bought for her.

So far, I've seen four sides of Max: a snarky yet sarcastic side, a loving and affectionate side, a pissed off side, and a relaxed, calmed persona – all in the past hour.

Is she bi-polar?

Suddenly, Max stands up, noticing the quietness that has fallen over us. "I . . . should get back. I promised Angel we wouldn't be here too long and we still have to unpack." She turns to look at me. "Sorry I ran into you like that . . ."

I shrug and give her one of my rare smiles. "Anytime."

She pauses at my smile and Angel has to tug her sleeve to bring her back to reality.

"Come on, Maxie! Let's goooo," Angel trills as she pulls Max out of the lobby.

Jack, Nate and Derek were just walking into the lobby as Max was pulled out. Jack took one good look at my face as I stared at her and one look back at her. He took a long low whistle as she left. It wasn't a perverted whistle . . . it was more of a, you-wanna-tell-me-what-just-happened whistle.

I shake my head and nearly jump out of my seat at the sight of Iggy staring intently at me, sitting right where Max had just been.

_When did he get there?_

He stared off into the distance, shaking his head slightly. "Damn . . . what happened to bros before hoes, man?"

I scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to where Max had left. "You look at her like a lost puppy."

Rolling my eyes, I disagree. "No, I don't."

Nate sits down on my other side, Derek on Iggy's side, and Jack on the end next to Nate. "Iggy's right," Derek says as he unlaces his shoes. "And you know I don't lie, man."

Nate and Jack nod with each other.

"Shut up, guys," I tell them as I get up from the bench. I grab my snowboarding bag and sling it over my shoulder as my friends moan.

"Dude, sit down. Don't leave," Nate says.

"Yeah, come on. We were just jokin'," said Derek. Jack rolls his eyes at this.

Iggy turns around and says in a low voice, "I wasn't jokin'."

Derek and Nate slap him on the shoulder as I make an effort to grab my belongings quicker and make a beeline for the door.

A blast of cold air hits my face as I walk outside and run towards the bus stop, where I can see Max holding Angel's hand as they get onto a bus.

"Wait!"

* * *

-Max

"Wait!" I hear Fang yell.

I turn around and there's Fang, running through the thick snow trying to get over to Angel and I. "What are you doing?" I call back to him.

As he makes his way over to the bus he shrugs at me and gives the bus driver his money. Fang looks back at me with those gorgeous dark brown eyes that–

Wait, what? Forget I just said that, please.

Anyways, Fang looks back at me. "I thought I'd help you unpack, if you don't mind."

I blink. "Uhm, sure. That would be great, actually. Right, Ang?"

I look back at Angel to see her head nodding fast. She's gleaming up at Fang. "Sit next to me!"

He gives a small, soft smile and sits down next to Angel, making sure there's enough room for me to sit next to him. He pats the space next to him on the seat, getting me to come over and sit down. "Come on, the driver's a prick. Don't be standing up when he starts driving or else he gets PO'd."

I nod. "Thanks for the heads up."

* * *

-Fang

I reach into the back of Max's car and pull out a large box that was labeled in a quick scrawled handwriting that said "Max's Things." She pulls out a box too and I lead her over to the elevator in the lobby of the building we lived in. Angel had already run up to her apartment to show her mom her new jacket that Max had bought her.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Max asks me as we ride up the elevator.

I nod. "An adopted sister named Monica, but everyone calls her Nudge. She's eleven. And I have an eight-year old brother named Zypher . . . but everyone calls him Gazzy."

Max's eyebrows scrunch together. "Why–"

"You don't wanna know."

The doors to the elevator slide open and Max and I walk out together.

"So, where are you from?" I ask. When have I become so talkative?

Max smiles a little. "Arizona."

"Huh."

It seems like forever until the elevator doors finally open, revealing the long hallways that lead to each individual apartment.

"So, your apartment is right next to mine?" Max asks as I hold the door open for her as she walks into her apartment.

I nod. "And you know what's cool? Each apartment is an opposite replica of each one, so the rooms are just reversed. You know how sometimes a hotel room might have a door to the next hotel room?"

Max nods.

"Well, the apartments are sorta like that. One room in the apartment has a door to each other apartment. My room has that door. If you got the room across from mine, your room would have the door that would lead to my room." Jeez, I was talking a lot.

"Huh. Cool," Max smiles and then frowns a little. "But I didn't see a door in my room."

Shrugging as she leads me to her room, I explain. "Maybe. Which room is yours?"

She points to the room that was across from mine and I smiled. "Then your room should have a door that leads over to my room."

"No, it doesn't," she says as she opens the door to her room and glances around it. "See?"

I look over to the far right corner of the room, where I expect the door to be. In it's places is a large dark wood mantel blocking it. I point to it. "That's blocking it."

Max's eyebrows shoot up.

"Let me move it." I get behind the mantel and push, revealing the door that connected to my room, as I had predicted.

Max surveys it, steps forward and jiggles it. "It's locked. How does it open?"

Oh, right. That. "Uhm . . . to open the door, there's a lock on each side of the door. So both sides need to be unlocked with a key for the door to open . . ." My words trailed off.

She catches on quickly to what I'm saying. "You don't have the keys . . ."

I shake my head. "No . . . but I know who does."

* * *

-Max

"Okay," Fang say's in a hushed voice as we crouch together behind a couch in the main lobby. Behind us was the hotel manager, standing at the back of the front desk . . . in front of all the apartment keys. He was maybe in his early or mid-twenties? He had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. You could tell just by his persona that he might be a bit of a . . . pervert? "Here's the plan." He motions with his hand for me to lean forward into him and listen.

As he cups his hands and whispers the plan into my ear, I nod, a smile growing on my lips. It takes a lot of will-power for me not to laugh at my part of the plan. Just as he was telling me the last part, his lips brushed against my skin.

I shuddered and then stood up, about to take action into my part of the plan.

* * *

-Fang

"Excuse me, sir," I hear Max ask the manager at the desk. I glanced over at Max to see her leaning forward on the desk, flashing the manager a dazzling smile. She bits her lip playfully. "I was wondering . . . how old are you?" She asks him in a sweet voice.

The manager, Tom, gets up from his seat and leans towards Max, a crooked smile on his face. "I'm twenty-four years old. How old are you, sweet-heart?"

Max's smile faltered for a second. "Uhm, sixteen-years old?"

Tom reaches forward and touches one of her perfect blonde ringlets. "You say that like you're not sure."

I shuddered. What the hell? Jeez, I should have been the distraction in this plan so Max wouldn't have to deal with that creeper. I shake my head as I dive behind the counter without Tom even noticing me.

I smiled, realizing how stealthy I was.

"You're new here, right?" Tom asks in a husky voice.

From the corner of my eyes, I catch Max nodding. "Just moved in."

There were rows and rows of keys dangling on the wall in front of me. I knew that I was in room 3-B . . . but what room was Max in? I knew that she was in the apartment next to me but I didn't know if she was in room 4-B or 2-B?

My eyes and Max's meet for a brief second. Tom notices her looking at something behind him, me, and starts turning around but Max catches his chin with her hand. Tom smiles at this and stares into her big brown eyes. For a second I wondered what it would be like to do that myself . . . to stare into her eyes . . . I bet there were flecks of gold in her eyes. Yeah, and I could just imagine myself leaning forward and–

Dammit. Never mind.

I motioned to the tags above the keys, the apartment numbers. Max nods a little then turns back to Tom and smiles a little at him. "Just to let you know . . . I'm in room 2-B . . . come visit me sometime?"

I grab the two extra keys to 2-B and 3-B and dash out from behind the counter and into the hallway. I compose myself and look down into my hands at the keys and grin. I stalk out of the hallway like I was just coming out of one of the rooms down it and announce myself. "Hey, Tom. What's goin' on, man?" I ask like we're best friends – which we're so not.

Tom sneers a little and leans away from Max. Good.

Before he see's, I drop the keys into the bottom of my pocket.

"Get out of my lobby, Fangy Boy . . ." Tom steps out from behind the manager desk and steps in front of me. "I'm busy."

I try my hardest not to laugh, and Tom notices that. His eyes glowered at me.

"Sorry . . ." I say as I hold up my hands in front of me defensively. A couple laughs escape my lips. "I'm leaving."

My eyes lock with Max's and she nods. She turns back to Tom. "See ya."

"Wait, what?" Tom asks surprised.

But Max is already pressing the button to the elevator and I'm getting on with her.

* * *

-Max

As soon as the doors to the elevator slid closed, I started cracking up, leaning against the wall and sliding down against it as we go up to our floor. Fang sat down next to me and laughed a little. For some reason, I got this feeling that Fang never really laughed a lot . . . or smiled.

Glancing over at him, my laughing slowing down, a tried giving him a small sweet smile.

Fang looks down at his knees and clears his throat. When he looks back at me, I'm staring into two dark, mysterious eyes. They were so dark it seemed as if they went on and on forever. His glossy dark hair was getting in his eyes, I could tell. I wondered what he would do if I just pushed his hair back a little? Just so that I could see his eyes better . . .

The elevator doors slid open. Fang and I, both just looking into each others eyes, just sat there for a moment.

I looked away first.

Dang it . . . my cheeks were getting warm. I hoped that Fang didn't notice.

Fang stands up and offers his hand. I take it and as he pulls me up from the ground, I notice he doesn't let go of my hand for a long second.

He clears his throat, clearly a little embarrassed. "Uhm . . . let's go see if we can open the door now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have to admit. I had A LOT OF FUN writing this chapter. There is faxness (just a little!) so I hope that you guys like it! I'm please check out the other stories that I'm updating today. I hope that you like this chapter just as much as I did and please please PLEASE R&R for me! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Dreaming of a Nightmare 4

-Max

_Snap out of it, Max, _I mentally scolded myself. _Stop. Staring. At. Him._

Fang was pushing the huge mantel out of the way of the door fully. He pushed it all the way to the far corner of the room, and damn, his muscles were bulging through his black shirt, and I was trying my hardest not to drool over his ripped bod.

I shake my head and grab the key to the door from Fang's grasp, desperate to turn away from him so he wouldn't catch me staring at his arms.

The key slipped into the hole in the door and made a clicking sound as I turned it to the right. I looked back at Fang – he was watching intently – and then pulled the door open.

Only to see another door blocking the way.

"What?" I sputtered out loud, irritated.

Fang cocks a small smile. "That's my door. I have to open it."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why don't you go do that, smart one?"

He made a face. "Yeah," he says slowly. "I should probably go do that . . ."

Nodding slowly, I crack a smile. "No, duh."

Fang runs out of my room and I can hear the door shut behind him as he lets himself out of my apartment. I wait a second, then there's a small jiggling sound at his door. Then, Fang is walking through that door, giving me a broad smile, holding the key up next to his face. "Magic," he exclaims sarcastically.

"Dork," I sigh, shaking my head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fang points over his shoulder into his room. "Aren't you curious as to what my room looks like?"

My eyes narrow. "Just a tiny bit."

His smile widens. "Then come on."

I return the smile and walk over through our two doors. He was right; our rooms were exactly the same only backwards. His walks were painted a dark navy blue with black floors and curtains across the huge windows. A large bed was off to the side with black, grey and blue pillows pilled on. Looked comfy . . .

On the walls were posters of bands, like Linkin Park, Nickleback, Seether, Shinedown, and 3 Doors Down. I nodded my approval at them and Fang laughed, the sound bellowing from his chest. "Good choice in music," I commented.

He nodded. "Thanks."

I looked over to where the mirrored closet was and saw the reflection of myself and Fang. Us together . . . it just looked sorta . . . right. Fang noticed my looking and his head turned but I looked the other way.

"So what's your cell-phone number?" I asked him, my cheeks turning slightly pink.

We exchanged our numbers.

"Max?"

Fang and I both looked up quickly at each other. "Your mom."

I nodded. "Should I tell her about the doors?"

He shrugged. "Nah, I wouldn't. But if you want to . . ."

I shook my head. "I won't. It'll be our little secret."

At that, he gave a half smile.

-Fang

Both of our doors were open that night as we went to sleep. We were both talking lightly to each other as we drifted off to sleep.

I heard her scream at about midnight.

"Max?" I said in a hazy voice, stirring awake from my sleep.

There was a small whimpering from her room.

I found myself getting up from my warm bed and dragging my feet over to the doors. I looked in and saw Max curled up on her bed. The windows were open, and the moonlight casted a soft glow on her flawless face. Tears that were streaming down her closed eyes glinted off as the light hit them. She looked like she was shivering.

I went over to the windows and pulled them shut, trembling myself as the cold air hit my bare chest.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that she was still crying. She was holding herself and her long hair was tousled all around her, looking like a halo.

"Max?" I said in a whisper as I walked slowly over to her. I kneeled next to her bed and touched her shoulder and gasped – it seemed like it was frozen. "Max, wake up." I start shaking her freezing shoulders, in awe at how cold she was.

Her eyes flicker open and she pants for a second and then looks up at me. "Fang?" she says in a broken voice.

Reaching forward automatically, I touch her cheek trying to wipe away the tears at her skin – but I couldn't. They were frozen. "Max." I can hear the concern in my own voice. "What's . . . what's going on?"

She gapes at me for a second and then shakes her head. "I . . . it was just a nightmare. The windows were open," she glances over my shoulder at the windows. "They _were._ And I . . . uhm I was cold."

"I shut the windows, Max," I reassure her. We don't say anything for a second, and I can tell that she was lying . . . about something. "What really happened? You can tell me, Max." I don't know why, but I felt like I've known her since forever. I felt like she should be able to trust me. She should trust me like I trusted her.

She shakes her head and looks down at her pale hands, clutching the sheets. More tears start spilling and I pull her into my chest.

"Shh," I hush, "Everything is fine, I promise." I stroke a soft hair.

"No," she say's in a defeated voice. "It's not."

-Max

I was dreaming about freezing again.

But Fang saved me this time. He saved me from freezing, from falling even deeper into that nightmare.

He was here, with me, holding me in my room, in my bed. Have you ever had that feeling like you knew someone for so long but you'd just met them? I felt that way with Fang. I felt like I knew everything about him . . . yet he didn't know the biggest thing about me – that my nightmares come true.

I buried my face even deeper into his chest, just now noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I took a second to appreciate his perfect chest and then looked up at his face. His eyes that were usually guarded looked worried. Worried about _me. _I hugged him again, and the heat began to return to my body as he held me. He was so damn _warm._

"Please, Max, tell me what just happened." His voice is soft and velvety.

I sniff. "I already did. It was just a nightmare."

He shakes his head. "Max."

"I'm serious," I tell him in a firm voice.

Fang stares at me for a minute, searching my eyes for anything. He sighs and runs his hands through his silky black hair. The moonlight casting through my window lit up his face in a way that made me a little crazy inside.

"Are you going to be okay for tonight?" He asks.

I nod quickly. "Yes . . . just . . . keep our doors open, okay?"

"Okay, Max." Fang stands up and pauses. He leans down and gives me one last hug before he slips back into his room, leaving me alone, savoring that last hug.

**How'd you like it? Please R&R and tell me! Pleaseeeeeeeee? Teehee. I WANT FANG AS A BOYFRIEND SO MUCH! Okay, I just had to put that out there lol. Anyways! Like I said, R&R right now! You know what to do! So, press the review button RIGHT NOW!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R!**

**Love Laurel**

**THanks so much for reading!  
**


End file.
